Soleindria
Soleindria was a blood elf warlock who served as a member of the Shadow Council and the Council of the Black Harvest. After years of waiting, Soleindria betrayed Azeroth during the Third Invasion of the Legion, acting as a double agent within the Horde and Council of the Black Harvest. With the end of the Burning Crusade, Soleindria appears to have allied herself fully with the Black Harvest. =Biography= Early Life Soleindria was born in the year -24 to a small but respected family of magi in Eversong Forest. She would continue her family’s legacy as a mage and member of the Magisters, and spent the better part of her early life in Quel’thalas, studying with the magi of Silvermoon. During the Second War she traveled to Dalaran to continue studying with the Kirin Tor, and eventually left the order after the fall of Quel’thalas in the Third War. During her time in Dalaran, Soleindria was exposed to ancient grimoires taken from orcish warlocks during the the First and Second Wars. Access to these tomes was strictly regulated, but Soleindria's interest became obsessive. She repeatedly broke into the forbidden sections of the Kirin Tor libraries, where under cover of night she would copy as many pages of these ancient texts as she could to study later. Third War News reached Dalaran of the murder of King Terenas and the fall of Lordaeron to the undead Scourge. As the Kirin Tor debated how to handle this threat, news of the destruction of Quel’thalas and corruption of the Sunwell began to arrive. It was clear that Dalaran was the Scourge’s next target, and the city began to evacuate. Seeking vengeance for the destruction of her homeland, Soleindria volunteered to defend the city. The battle was over within hours, the undead hordes breaking through even the strongest of the Kirin Tor’s defenses. With the summoning of Archimonde, the violet towers of Dalaran began to collapse around the survivors. As the towers fell around her, Soleindria teleported herself across the kingdoms, to what remained of Quel’thalas. After the fall of Quel’thalas, Soleindria returned to her homeland and found the town of her youth destroyed, her family shattered. Soleindria and her sister, Sedindia, are the only known members of the family to have survived. Soleindria changed her residence to Silvermoon City, while Sedindia (the black sheep of the family) continued her service as a sailor with the Quel’thalas navy. With the city rebuilding and struggling to keep the remaining undead at bay, Soleindria found the freedom and opportunity to begin experimenting with fel magic. The Sunwell’s collapse, once a source of abundant magic, caused debilitating magic withdrawals throughout the newly named blood elves. The hunger for magic was immensely powerful, and much of the populace struggled to cope. Soleindria’s fel experiments provided a much needed source of relief for her own addiction to magic, which only bolstered her desire to understand the dark forces she was playing with. The return of Grand Magister Rommath with the knowledge and directive to draw magic from demons and fel sources further proved to Soleindria she was on the right path. Path of the Warlock With Rommath’s return, the skills to siphon energy from arcane and fel beings, and the foundation of the Blood Knights, the blood elves became empowered and quickly reclaimed most of Quel’thalas. During this time, Soleindria made contact with The Sanctum, a guild of warlocks operating in relative secrecy out of Murder Row. Seeing kindred spirits, Soleindria became a member of the Sanctum to begin in earnest her studies of the warlock arts. With guided instruction, Soleindria's power increased rapidly and in the course of a year she began to outgrow what The Sanctum could teach her. During her time with the Sanctum however, an alliance would be formed with the Horde and the elves would become a member race to the war machine that once besieged their kingdom. The opportunity afforded to her could not be missed. With the backing of the Horde, Soleindria could travel the world easily, seeking out those hidden places that could teach her more. But the greatest opportunity was the expedition of Outland, a world riddled with demonic magic. She would need the Horde’s help to travel through the Dark Portal, and she believed her destiny lie on the other side. Traveling to the Undercity, Soleindria set out to meet the warlocks beneath the ruins of Lordaeron. Initially revolted by the undead, she pressed on and discovered how open the Forsaken were of warlocks. Not operating in a hidden enclave such as Silvermoon, or being completely banned like in Dalaran. In the Undercity, the warlocks were an open and accepted part of... “life.” Finding her way to the Magic Quarter, Soleindria met Kaal Soulreaper, an aging orc with a long history of being a warlock. Excitement overtook Soleindria. She never forgot those ancient grimoires she studied in secret back in Dalaran and indeed she continued to study the pages she copied and decipher the more cryptic secrets. But the orcs were the ones whom the books had been taken from. Surely they could unlock the secrets she could not? This would be the first step to a greater world, as Soulreaper would send Soleindria across the ocean to the largest orc city on Azeroth, Orgrimmar. Orgrimmar was a shock to Soleindria. Never before did she believe she would walk amongst trolls and orcs and friends. Unlike the Undercity, Orgrimmar was not as kind to warlocks. She would travel to the hideout of the city’s untrusted, the Cleft of Shadow, and meet with the warlock masters there. To further her powers she was instructed to craft a powerful staff and sent to Ratchet to meet with a warlock coven there. In the goblin seaside town she would craft further tools to enhance her power before setting off across the continent to the demon-scarred land of Desolace. This blasted land would prove to be a valuable experience, and in her time there Soleindria made many friends and enemies. On a stop-over at Sun Rock Retreat in the nearby Stonetalon Mountains, Soleindria encountered a fellow blood elf, Braelyn Firehand. Braelyn was a mage serving the Shadow Council to the north in corrupted forest of Felwood, and Soleindria was intrigued. It would be some time before she would venture to Felwood, but Soleindria and Braelyn would meet again, and a new stage of Soleindria’s life would begin. Desolace was calling however, and Soleindria continued on. While there she used the pretense of aiding the Horde as a tool to study the demons and warlocks of Mannoroc Coven, observe the Sargeron satyrs, made a tentative alliance with the Magram clan centaur, and discovered the secrets of the Burning Blade. Soleindria would spend nearly two months in Desolace before returning to the Cleft of Shadow, where she would continue her journey to reach Outland. Outland Her skills grew stronger and stronger by the day, and eventually Soleindria would pass through the portal to Outland. Arriving on the shattered world was overwhelming. The magic seething through the world nearly knocked her to her feet, and the sight of demons rushing the portal enthralled her. Northrend With the conquest of Outland and the defeat of Kil’jaeden at the Sunwell, Soleindria returned to Quel’thalas to reassess her objectives. It was during this time that the Lich King launched a new plague that began to grip the world. It started again with crates of plagued grain, and then infected rats and roaches began to appear in cities. Those who were bitten by these creatures or had eaten the grain would mysteriously die, only to be raised again as a Plague Zombie. As hordes of zombies began overtaking parts of the world, it was no longer safe to leave the cities. Scourge necropolis appeared in the skies across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, and the Argent Dawn sent soldiers and healers to try and combat the plague. Soldiers and adventures fought back the Scourge, but a week after the first grain crates appeared, only the most experienced and powerful healers could save those infected. At the same time however, the Dark Lady Sylvanas’ Royal Apothecary Society discovered a cure for the infection. The last of the undead marauders were slain and every roach, rat and other creature that could have carried the infection was exterminated. The necropolis retreated from the skies, and the time to bring the fight to the Lich King was upon the world. Venturing forth to the Howling Fjord, Soleindria fought alongside the best the Horde had to offer as they pushed forward to Icecrown. Dalaran had been rebuilt and teleported over the Crystalsong Forest, and would now serve as a launching point for both the Horde and Alliance. Soleindria’s return to Dalaran would be filled with surprises. The city was rebuilt quite differently from its original incarnation, and the number of surviving high elves was not expected. The Kirin Tor however still ruled over magic and the law, but they were not as powerful or vigilant as they had been when all those years ago during her studies. The existence of the Underbelly alone was a prime example of how much the city had changed. Never before would the Kirin Tor have tolerated a hive of destitution and crime under their noses, but with the state of the world, they had other matters to attend to. There were very few faces that Soleindria could still recognize, most friends having been killed in the destruction of the city years prior. While there was something comforting about being back in the city, Soleindria found more comfort in the Underbelly, away from the gaze of the Kirin Tor. The Underbelly attracted a number of “undesirables,” including other warlocks that Soleindria would try to learn from. As the assault on Icecrown Citadel began, Soleindria returned to Silvermoon City for a brief respite from the frozen north. While in Silvermoon it was discovered that Suntreader, a mage friend she had met a couple years prior, had captured several plague-infected specimens and was holding them in magical stasis. These survivors from the zombie outbreak months earlier were being studied and Suntreader, corrupted by his own ambition and a dreadlord in the shadows, intended to release the plague on the world again. Originally comrades in the fight against the zombie outbreak, Suntreader’s betrayal could not be ignored. In his hideout at Fairbreeze Village, Soleidria defeated the corrupted mage with relative ease in a fierce duel. In her anger she ripped the soul from his body, chaining it in a soulstone, creating the first of a collection of captured souls that she would come to build over the years. Second Sundering The Lich King’s death was expected to herald an age of peace. Alas, with the growing conflict between the Horde and Alliance, as well as the return of Deathwing, which caused wide scale destruction not seen in 10,000 years, peace was short lived. Led by one of Gul’dan’s own students, the Twilight’s Hammer became a point of interest for Soleindria. An expedition to the Eastern Kingdoms to secure a new landmass was met with catastrophe when the fleet was attacked by the naga and a kraken. The ship was sunk and all hands dragged to the depths. Thanks to quick thinking by a member of the Earthen Ring however, a number of Horde soldiers survived the sinking but found themselves in the depths of the Great Sea, in naga-controlled Vashj’ir. With underwater breathing granted to the survivors by the Earthen Ring shaman, defeat of the naga would need to be defeated before a return to land would be possible. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, the Twilight’s Hammer was in the depths below, corrupting ancient and massive creatures of the sea and converting cultists into elemental ascendants beneath the waves. While not what Soleindria had planned, this opportunity to study the Twilight’s Hammer and these ancient demigods that housed their activities was enticing. After pushing back the Twilight’s Hammer, a Horde rescue ship appeared on the surface. Soleindria returned to Orgrimmar with the vessel while numerous other survivors and reinforcements proceeded deeper to aid Neptulon against the naga and Twilight remnants. The Shadow Council While planning an excursion to the Twilight Highlands in Orgrimmar, Soleindria received a letter from Braelyn Firehand. Braelyn had invited Soleindria to join her in Felwood, a land still corrupted from the Burning Legion’s Second Invasion years ago. Arriving in Felwood, Soleindria and Braelyn met at the Ruins of Constellas, where the druids were fighting the “native” satyrs. Braelyn immediately began probing Soleindria with questions, some about Soleindria’s journey as a warlock, and others about her motivations. After a short while the two began riding to nearby Jaedenar, the largest bastion of the Shadow Council in Kalimdor. The Shadow Council operatives stood aside as the two elves made their way through the kaldorei ruins, coming to a stop at a long corrupted moonwell. At the moonwell Braelyn revealed what Soleindria had long expected. The mage was an agent of the Shadow Council and she (and the Shadow Council) had been watching Soleindria since their first encounter in the Stonetalon Mountains. Braelyn explained the truth behind their mission and the power that could be had by joining the Shadow Council. An offer was being made to join the legendary cult of warlocks, servants of the Burning Legion and chosen of Gul’dan. A refusal would be met with instant death, hopefully. Yet the consequences of declining never entered Soleindria’s mind. She had been searching for this opportunity since her journey to Outland, and now it was before her, offering untold power and knowledge. The invitation was accepted and Soleindria was led to the depths of the Shadow Hold. Initiation to the Council would not be easy. A test of power, a test of resiliency, and a test of loyalty must be completed in what would be an agonizing process and then finally, successful completion of a mission. After three days and three tests, Soleindria was sent to the Twilight Highlands on her first mission and final test. Cho’gall, once a student of Gul’dan and high ranking member of the Shadow Council, had abandoned the Council and was consolidating power for himself. Soleindria’s mission was to use the Horde war machine to investigate the Twilight Hammer’s operations, and return with information about the cult’s plans. Joining the Horde all the way to the Highlands, Soleindria stood alongside the Horde up to the Twilight Citadel, breaking through the Highlands defenses. Enraged at the failure to secure the Hammer of Twilight, Soleindria in defeated a high-ranking night elf cultist and bound his soul. If she couldn’t return with an artifact, she would return with a prisoner. Returning to Jaedenar, Soleindria delivered her report and brought the cultist’s bound soul before her masters. All the details that she had failed to record, the cultist would tell in due time. Though the Hammer would have been a better prize, Shadow Hold was pleased with her demonstration of cruelty. The fate of the cultist is unknown, but willingly or not, the information the Jaedenar sect desired was obtained. With her mission complete, Soleindria was officially inducted as an Initiate of the First Circle of the Shadow Council. Her training as a Shadow Council warlock could begin, and for the next year she would live and train in the depths of Shadow Hold and Jaedenar. Tomes similar to the ancient ones in Dalaran she had access to. Stories and legends of the past she was privy to. Soleindria’s power would increase exponentially over the course of the year and by the time she returned to the rest of Azeroth, her malice would be something to fear. Draenor Word reached Shadow Hold of the reopening of the Dark Portal. A gateway to Draenor of old, Soleindria volunteered to join the Horde once again for the chance to see Gul’dan’s rise to power. Her request was approved, but her official mission was to make contact with the Shadow Council of 30 years before. Before hoping to just get a glimpse of Gul’dan’s power, the Shadow Council intended to plant her firmly within Guld’dan’s circle. While not able to be a part of the initial expeditionary force, Soleindria was sent in after the establishment of Frostwall as part of a reinforcement contingent for the Horde. Exiting the portal at Frostfire Ridge, Soleindria was amazed at both the beauty of the world, and that it had not yet been covered in fel. Having already conquered Frostfire and with Gorgrond falling in line, Talador was the next target, as the Burning Legion had established an entrenched foothold in Shattrath and at Auchindoun. Before Soleindria could be sent out, the Horde garrison came under attack by agents of the Shadow Council. The opportunity could not be lost. Treading a thin line, Soleindria would banish demons and strike down lesser members of this world’s Shadow Council, creating the appearance that she was on the side of the Horde. As the assault began to wane, Soleindria snuck behind the Shadow Council lines, where she encountered an enslaved succubus. Allowing herself to be “seduced” by the succubus, Soleindria infiltrated the Council and began fighting back against the Horde. The succubus saw through Soleindria’s deception, but for reasons unknown the demon allowed the elf to proceed. The Shadow Council failed it’s attack on Frostwall, and Soleindria joined the Shadow Council forces in retreating. Returning to the Icescar Boneyard, Soleindria revealed her true intentions. Explaining her true nature as a member of the Shadow Council on Azeroth, Soleindria attempted to convince Draenor’s Shadow Council to grant her an audience with Gul’dan. Unconvinced of her intentions, Draenor’s Shadow Council “generously” opened a portal to Nagrand, where she was told that agents of the Council would be awaiting her in Grommashar. Unaware of the disconnect between the Shadow Council and the Iron Horde, and the hatred possessed by the Warsong clan to warlocks, Soleindria rode to Grommashar and into a trap. Standing at the gates, Soleindria proudly declared her intentions and was escorted to the throne. It was only when she saw the new warlord of the clan, Garrosh Hellscream standing before her that she realized something was wrong. Garrosh had butchered the warlocks of Orgrimmar not long ago and was widely known to be unfriendly to warlocks and the Shadow Council. Before she could act, Warsong warriors pinned her to the ground and secured an anti-magic collar around her neck. Betrayed and unable to retaliate, Soleindria was lead to an underground prison while her weapons and personal items were distributed among the clan. More than a month would pass before she would be released from her imprisonment. Her Warsong jailers were not kind to her; she would be taunted and beaten on a regular basis. Meals were little more than scraps of meat that the wolves left behind, and the water was no better. In the rare times she was not being harassed, Soleindria tried to break the enchantment on the collar. Without her tools or spell-casting ability, this would be harder than expected. Finally help would arrive. Word had trickled through the Shadow Council of Soleindria’s connection to their counterpart in Azeroth, and some in the Council chose to investigate this development. A small team of Shadowmoon warriors were sent to Grommashar, demanding she be released to them. After a short stand-off, the Warsong relented and brought Soleindria before the Shadowmoon. They returned some of her personal effects, those that weren't already given to the rest of the clan, and the collar constricting her power was removed. As the collar left her neck, her power was immediately restored. In vengeance she quietly cast a curse on the collar. However, since the collar was effective at canceling magic, it is not known if the curse actually took or if any succumbed to it. The Shadowmoon warriors brought Soleindria across Draenor to the Shadowmoon Village of Shaz'gul. She was given traditional Shadowmoon robes to wear and was treated with a feast of wild boar, talbuk steak and a rare delicacy, something that could be called a sporebat tartare or sushi. There she met with a warlock, a necrolyte and a warrior, all three of whom believed Soleindria’s claim of being a member of the Azeroth Council. But members of the Shadowmoon had diverse opinions about the Iron Horde and Gul’dan’s gift. The warrior believed in joining the Iron Horde and conquering Azeroth, but was less than partial to Gul’dan’s plans. The necrolyte did not agree with the Iron Horde or Gul’dan, preferring to raise the dead and marshaling a Shadowmoon army to dominate the other clans. The warlock however saw the wisdom in Gul’dan’s plans and had joined the Shadow Council. This warlock would be Soleindria’s ticket into Draenor’s Shadow Council, and she made particular effort to spend time with the orc. Gul’dan was wandering Draenor, attempting to crush the Draenei and at the same time convince the Iron Horde to accept Mannoroth’s blood. While waiting for his return, Soleindria spent a week with the Shadowmoon. This was another gift that could not be wasted, and Soleindria took every opportunity to observe and in some cases participate in their rituals. She enjoyed the company of the seers of the Shadowmoon, who spoke prophecies that Soleindria had already seen come to past, and others she had not. The astrologers taught her much about the stars and ordering of the Great Dark Beyond. A few necrolytes revealed secrets of the afterlife, secrets Soleindria made sure to take notes on. But the time had finally come for Soleindria to press on. Just before leaving, the warlock whom she had developed a kinship with gifted her a dagger. Primitive in construction, enchanted with the Shadowmoon’s own brand of magic, the dagger was jagged and seemed to devour the light around it. Immensely grateful, Soleindria carried the dagger on her person to this day. The robes that she was given previously she was allowed to keep, and after the closest thing Soleindria has ever experienced to a tearful goodbye, she summoned her dreadsteed and made her way to Tanaan Jungle. Reaching the gates of Tanaan, Soleindria was met with Horde and Alliance forces fighting through the Iron Horde forces. An unexpected development, but Soleindria quickly reintegrated herself with the Horde forces. Moving with the Horde war machine, Soleindria got her first glimpse of the corrupted Hellfire Citadel. Gul’dan had succeeded in his corruption of the orcs and ripped the land apart. Hellfire Citadel was now a bastion of the Legion’s power on Draenor. This time her deception would be harder than ever to pull off. Hellfire was heavily fortified, the Alliance and Horde keeping watch of every movement throughout the Jungle. She saw no way to bypass the defenses, and the Horde would not allow her to take part in the assault, believing her disappearance for two months made her unprepared for the attack. Having her audience with Gul’dan would be virtually impossible now. Third Invasion Post-Legion With the fall of the Burning Legion, Soleindria has seemingly committed herself to the Council of the Black Harvest. Her time with the Legion and the Shadow Council provides the Black Harvest with unique insight into some forgotten spells and techniques. There are still many who distrust Soleindria because of her past, and those opinions may not be completely baseless. She still carries trinkets from her past and shows no signs of regret for her actions. If the Shadow Council or Burning Legion ever resurfaces, her true loyalties may be revealed. Hopefully that time never comes. ---- =Personality= Like most warlocks, Soleindria was driven by rabid ambition and a willingness to use anyone and anything to reach her goals. Cold, calculating, and most of all power-hungry, Soleindria’s malice knew little limits. To those in the Shadow Council she appeared to be a devoted soldier to the cause. However, as was common in the Shadow Council, a quest for personal power and glory were her real motivations. At some point she developed a bizarre infatuation with the demon lord Kil'jaeden and was known to maintain an altar dedicated to the Deceiver. She also appeared to hold Gul'dan in extremely high regard, going so far as to volunteer for an undercover assignment to Draenor for the miniscule chance to see him in action. Those closest to Soleindria may notice a weakness most warlocks fear. It is common for warlocks to consider their demon servants as little more than tools for their own ends, and Soleindria herself will tell you that she is no different. But actions speak louder than words as they say, and Soleindria's actions have supported the notion that she cares for her "companions." She has routinely displayed abnormal affection towards her demonic minions, treating them better than she treats some mortals. ---- =Appearance= As her power grows and the stages of her life change, Soleindria’s dress changes to match. Before her journey to Outland she could be found in red robes in the sin’dorei style. During her first year with the Shadow Council she frequently wore an outfit crafted of Shadoweave. For her mission to Draenor, Soleindria chose a deep purple set that was popular with orc warlocks. In the past Soleindria would often wear some form of head covering, though recently she has been seen wearing her hood down. Her eyes glow with a powerful green fire that appears more intense than on other blood elves, and her well manicured nails and eyebrows would seem to indicate that she spends some time on her appearance. Her latest choice of robes bear the mark of the Shadow Council and the Shadowmoon Clan. On her left ring finger is a band covered in strange symbols, crafted of an undefined metal. Three gems sit at the top of the ring, the leftmost purple, the middle red and the rightmost gem green. ---- =Artifacts= Shadowmoon Sacrificial Dagger One of the most important tools in Soleindria's arsenal is her ritual dagger. Reputed to be a gift from a warlock of the Shadowmoon clan, the dagger is obviously primitive in construction. It is incredibly sharp and sturdy however, capable of striking through an enemy or making precise, controlled cuts. The dagger is used in nearly every ritual or spell that requires physical sacrifice. Attuned to the magic of the Shadowmoon, an unnatural aura permeates the dagger, seemingly consuming the light surrounding it. Skull of the Unnamed Necrolyte It has been long known that the skull of a powerful sorcerer could contain a portion of the dead’s magic, or even a fragment of it’s owner’s soul. This sun-stained orc skull is rather unassuming, and bears no evidence of belonging to someone noteworthy. How it came into Soleindria’s possession and how much power it might contain is anyone’s guess, but it has been used to open temporary portals into the nether. Soleindria’s Ring of Forgotten Sigils Crafted of an unknown metal, the ring on Soleindria’s finger is emblazoned with carefully carved runes. The runes appear like nothing seen on Azeroth, Draenor or Argus. At the top of the ring sit’s three gems, one purple, one red and one green. The gems themselves do not appear to be made of any material previously encountered by those of Azeroth. It has been implied that the runes on the ring are from a far off world since destroyed by the Legion. These sigils could increase the wearer’s control over demons, and they appear to occasionally glow when a demon is summoned or nearby. The gems themselves are likewise thought to be from a long destroyed world and provide a similar benefit to the user. Each gem appears to correspond to a certain magic that warlocks are known to use: purple for shadow, red for fire, and green for fel magic. ---- =Stories= * None Currently Category:Emerald Dream (US) Category:Horde Category:Characters Category:Blood_elf Category:Female Category:Warlock Category:User:Jpsblue